Mario Sports Ultimate
Mario Sports Ultimate is an upcoming sports game for the Nintendo Switch and the third installment in the Mario Sports series. As it directs as a sequel for Mario Sports Superstar, the game is set to release on 2021, which also features the first installment of the Mario Sports series to have a story mode set on a island where you have to complete missions and boss fights in a game of sports. The Game's Opening The game's opening begins with Mario and Wario playing a Tennis Match against Luigi and Waluigi when Waluigi fires the Tennis Ball back to Mario, Mario then did a power shot, sending the ball to the screen. Transiting to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi playing a Hockey Match against Roy Koopa and Rango, Roy and Rango taunt to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, as the match begins, Baby Mario and Rango are beginning to start with the serving, having Baby Mario shoot the puck, he passes it to Baby Luigi, who is able to hit the puck to the goal where a Boom Boom is the goalkeeper. Transiting to Waluigi, Princess Peach and Bowser Jr., who are performing some Rhytmic Gymnastics, they're all dancing well. Transiting to Princess Daisy and Wario, who are playing a soccer match against Spewart and Rosalina, Daisy started going with the soccer ball, Wario stands ready, then Daisy passes the soccer ball to Wario, as Spewart tries to stop the ball from going to Wario, but fails to proceed which goes to Wario anyways, Wario then encounters a Sledge Bro. as a goalkeeper, Wario then kicks the ball to the goal. Transiting to Mario, who is playing a match of Basketball with Bowser, Bowser intimidatingly starts to keep Mario from getting the ball in the basket, Mario then jumps up in the air, performing a slam dunk, ending the opening cutscene. Gameplay The gampelay has similar mechanics to Mario Sports Mix and Mario Sports Superstars, you can play up to 4 players in the gameplay, this gameplay also returns the physics of the other previous Mario sports titles like Mario Tennis Aces for each element. Sport Elements The game features many sports elements, many mechanics return from previous other sporting games, but with a few edits on it. Game Modes Adventure Mode The game features a story mode set on an island called Athletia, the map is styled similar to the 3D-Platformers when your not on a mission. The story's plot is that Mario and his friends are trying to rescue the Sport Spirits from King Bowser and the other baddies, who is using them to be the best sporter in the world, the missions can be selected by walking to a NPC in the island. More information about the adventure mode can be seen here. Sports Mode Sports Mode acts like the game's Free-for-All mode, you can pick various sport elements to play and you can pick playable characters for the mode Multiplayer Mode Multiplayer acts the same as Sports Mode, but instead you can play with up to 4 players. Online Tournament Online Tournament acts the same as Online Match, but instead you have to level up in the tournament to become the champion, when you participate in a online tournament, various characters and outfits can be unlocked, if you miss the Online Tournament, the said character will appear on the Sports Shop after the tournament ends. Online Match Online Match acts the same as Multiplayer Mode, but instead you play with other 3 players that are in another location, you can play with your friends who has the system and the game, and you can play with random people around the world. Characters Default Playable Characters These kind of characters can be played as in the start, each character has a skill category, and the victory themes return from Mario Strikers Charged, as the victory themes of the characters who appeared in Mario Strikers Charged gets recycled in this game. Unlockable Playable Characters The game also has unlockable characters you can play as, you can unlock SOME of them after completing a mission on Adventure Mode, and you can unlock some of them by getting the said points, and you can unlock some of them on the Online Tournaments. Echo-Playable Characters The idea of Echo-Playable Characters returns from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Echo-Playable Characters have the same behavior for a Playable Character the Echo-Character originates from, but with a different design, voice and victory theme, you can purchase them on the Sports Shop. Outfits These outfits can mostly be unlocked in Online Mode, if the player doesn't meet in the online mode the outfit they can unlock, it will appear in the Sports Shop NPCs There are more than one of the NPCs, they're usually seen in the audience, and one of some of the group of the NPCs are playable characters * Toads * Lumas * Piantas * Nokis * Koopa Troopas * Goombas * Shy Guys * Boos * Peepas * Hammer Bros * Sledge Bros * Kritters * Spikes * Bonneters * Tostarenans * Lochladies * Steam Gardeners * New Donkers * Shiverians * Bubblainians * Volbonans * Pokios Bosses The Characters Required indicating absolutely nothing but a empty space means that you can pick any character for the boss battle. Gallery Mario Sports Ultimate Logo.png|The Game's Logo Heroes confronting Petey Piranha.png|Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi confronting Petey Piranha and Koopa Troopa Trivia * This is the first game that marks the first playable appearance of the Broodals Category:Mario Sports Games Category:Mario Sports Ultimate Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games